Zeitstrahl:Dezember 2004
Tag 71 - Mittwoch, 01. Dezember 2004 * Ben lässt Sawyer wissen, dass der Schrittmacher nur eine Täuschung war und zeigt ihm, dass sie sich auf einer (weiteren) kleineren Insel befinden, von der es kein Entkommen gibt. * Eko hat eine Vision von Yemi und sein Zelt fängt Feuer. Hurley und Charlie ziehen ihn heraus, dann verschwindet er. * Jack vermutet, dass Ben einen Tumor an der Wirbelsäule hat und nimmt an Colleens Beerdigung teil. Tag 72 - Donnerstag, 02. Dezember 2004 * Ekos Visionen führen ihn zu der Beechcraft, wo er feststellt, dass Yemis Leiche verschwunden ist. * Locke, Sayid, Desmond, Paulo and Nikki aktivieren einen Monitor in der Perlen-Station, welcher das Innere einer weiteren DHARMA Station zeigt, und sehen kurz Mikhail Bakunin. * Eko folgt "Yemi" in den Dschungel hinein und wird vom Monster getötet. Locke behauptet, dass Ekos letzte Worte "Wir sind die Nächsten" waren. * Jack weigert sich, den Tumor an Bens Wirbelsäule zu entfernen. Juliet bittet ihn heimlich Ben während der OP zu töten. (laut Einblendung vor 9 Tagen) * In der Perlen-Station holt sich Paulo den Beutel mit den Diamanten, den er im Spülkasten der Toilette versteckt hatte, zurück. * Während Ekos Beerdigung, entdeckt Locke die Inschrift "Hebe deinen Blick und sieh nach Norden. - John 3:05" auf dessen Stock. * Alex stürmt auf der Suche nach Karl in den Steinbruch und warnt Kate, "Sie werden deinen Geliebten töten, so wie sie meinen getötet haben". Aufgefordert durch Juliet bittet Kate Jack die Operation durchzuführen, da Sawyer sonst getötet würde. * Kate klettert aus ihrem Käfig heraus und bricht Sawyers auf damit sie fliehen können. Sawyer erklärt ihr, dass sie sich auf einer anderen Insel befinden, von der sie nicht wegkommen. Sie fügen sich ihrem Schicksal und schlafen miteinander. * Alex schließt Jacks Zellentür auf und lässt ihn heraus. Auf einem von Bens Monitoren sieht Jack wie Sawyer und Kate Arm in Arm daliegen. Als Ben auftaucht, stimmt Jack der Operation zu, unter der Bedingung, dass er danach die Insel verlassen kann. Tag 73 - Freitag, 03. Dezember 2004 * Pickett offenbart, dass "Shephard nicht mal auf Jacobs Liste stand." * Jack sabotiertBens Operation und droht damit, Ben sterben zu lassen, wenn die Anderen Kate und Sawyer nicht freilassen. * Kate und Sawyer entkommen aus der Hydra. Alex hilft ihnen bei der Flucht und verspricht ihnen ein Boot wenn sie ihr helfen, Karl aus Raum 23 zu befreien. * Ben erzählt Juliet, dass er sie nach Hause lässt, wenn sie Kate und Sawyer hilft zu entkommen. Juliet erschießt Pickett, damit Kate und Sawyer mit Karl fliehen können, und Jack führt die Operation an Ben zu Ende. * Desmond rettet Claire vor dem Ertrinken. Später erzählt er Charlie, dass er dessen Tod vorhersehe, und dass er ihn nicht ewig davor retten könne. * Jack wird in einen der Bärenkäfige verlegt und Juliet in dem Aquarium eingesperrt. Isabel befragt Jack. Er streitet ab, dass Juliet ihn gebeten habe, Ben zu töten. Isabel fragt Jack, wieso er für Juliet lüge. * Auf der Hauptinsel erzählt Karl Sawyer und Kate, die Anderen gäben den Entführungsopfern ein besseres Leben als das am Strand, und offenbart, dass die Anderen Gärten haben. Tag 74 - Samstag, 04. Dezember 2004 * Cindy, Emma & Zack, und vermutlich die restlichen entführten Überlebenden aus dem Heckteil, stehen vor Jacks Käfig, als er aufwacht. Cindy weicht Jacks Fragen aus und sagt, sie würden nur beobachten. * Jack bietet Ben medzinische Hilfe an, wenn dieser Juliets Urteil abmildert. Juliets Hinrichtung wird in eine Brandmarkung umgewandelt. Jack wird mit den übrigen Anderen zu den Baracken gebracht. Tag 75 - Sonntag, 05. Dezember 2004 * Vincent führt Hurley zum DHARMA Bus. * Kate und Sawyer kehren zum Strandlager zurück. Kate, Locke und Sayid bitten Rousseau, bei der Befreiung Jacks zu helfen. Tag 77 - Dienstag, 07. Dezember 2004 * Sayid, Locke, Kate und Rousseau entdecken Die Flamme, in der sich Mikhail Bakunin und Bea Klugh aufhalten. Bakunin tötet Klugh auf deren Verlangen. Sayid findet eine Karte, auf dem der Standort der Baracken verzeichnet ist. Locke gibt in den Computer der Flamme einen Code ein und meldet damit einen Angriff der Feinde auf die Station. Locke entdeckt C-4 in der Station und nimmt etwas davon mit. Nachdem Locke die Flamme verlassen hat, explodiert das Gebäude. * Sawyer versucht seinen Vorrat in einem Tischtennisspiel zurückzugewinnen, verliert aber gegen Hurley. Tag 80 - Freitag, 10. Dezember 2004 * Mikhail Bakunin sagt, dass Kate, Sayid und Locke nicht auf der Liste stehen und nennt Gründe dafür. Bakunin wird von Locke durch den Sonarzaun gestoßen und stirbt scheinbar an den Folgen. Sayid findet das C4 aus der Flamme in Lockes Rucksack. * Der Suchtrupp erreicht die Baracken, wo sie einen Jack sehen, der sich offensichtlich in der Gesellschaft der Anderen wohlfühlt. * Claire befestigt eine Nachricht an dem Markierungsring eines Zugvogels. Desmond versucht zunächst Claires Plan zu vereiteln. Sie erfährt außerdem von seinen Visionen von Charlies Tod. * Etwas außerhalb der Baracken beschließt der Suchtrupp sich bei Nacht einzuschleichen, um Jack zu retten, nachdem sie vorher einige Zeit darüber diskutiert haben, ob er wirklich gerettet werden will. Day 81 - Saturday, December 11, 2004 * Kate and Sayid are captured while attempting to free Jack. Jack tells Kate he made a deal to leave the Island, but will come back for her. * Locke sneaks into Ben's house. Ben reveals that he knows everything about Locke's paralysis. He speaks of a metaphoric "magic box" on the island, which contains whatever a person desires. * Locke takes Alex hostage and blows up the U-Boot, right before Jack and Juliet were due to leave on it. * Hiding in the jungle, Rousseau sees Alex for the first time since Alex was a week-old baby. * Ben tells Locke he is important because of his ability to 'commune with die Insel'. When Locke is taken to see what came out of the "box," he finds Anthony Cooper. * Nikki discovers Paulo's deception and causes him to be paralyzed by the bite of a Medusa spider so she can retrieve their diamonds, but is accidentlly bitten as well. Appearing to be dead, they are unintentionally buried alive by the Losties. * Sun discovers the truth about Charlie and Sawyer planning her abduction. *When Juliet goes into the gameroom to give Kate a sandwich, Kate tries to escape but Juliet knocks her to the floor. Day 82 - Sunday, December 12, 2004 * Juliet and Ben go over Juliet's plan to infiltrate the crash survivors and gain their trust. Before leaving, Ben hands Juliet a gas mask and says that he will see Juliet in a week. * Locke informs Kate that he is leaving with den Anderen and tells her that while he made a case for her with them they told him about the bad things she has done so she can't come along. * Hurley convinces Sawyer that he faces banishment from the beach camp, as part of a con to get him to be nicer to people. * The Others (and Locke) abandon the Barracks. Jack, Sayid and Kate are knocked out with gas. * Kate wakes up in the jungle handcuffed to Juliet. They decide to return to the Barracks * Kate dislocates Juliet's shoulder during their fight. They encounter the Monster and hide in a tree. Kate learns that she broke Jack's heart and relocates Juliet's shoulder. Day 83 - Monday, December 13, 2004 * Sawyer and Desmond kill a boar. * Kate and Juliet repel the monster at the sonic barrier. * Sawyer hosts a feast on the beach. * Kate and Juliet return to the Barracks to rescue Jack and Sayid. All four then depart for the beach. * On the way back to the beach camp, Sayid attempts to learn more about Juliet and die Anderen, but is rebuffed by her and Jack. Day 84 - Tuesday, December 14, 2004 * Jack, Kate and Sayid, along with Juliet, return to the beach. * Charlie finds Claire seriously ill. Juliet tells Jack that her sickness results from "withdrawal" from the injections she had previously been given by Ethan (though it was actually caused by an Implantat placed in Claire by den Anderen). She leaves the camp to retrive a serum from Ethan's hiding place that will cure Claire. * Juliet reveals that schwangere women on der Insel die from unknown causes. Day 85 - Wednesday, December 15, 2004 * Juliet finds the case with the medical supplies and has a confrontation with Sayid and Sawyer. She returns to the camp to inject Claire, who recovers from her illness. This sequence of events, set up by den Anderen, helps Juliet to gain some trust among the survivors. * With Jack's encouragement, Juliet begins to set up camp with crash survivors. Day 86 - Thursday, December 16, 2004 *Desmond has flashes of Charlie dying in the jungle and of someone caught in a parachute in a tree. *Desmond convinces Hurley, Jin and a reluctant Charlie to come "camping" with him, but Desmond does not inform Charlie of his death situation. *After seeing Jack and Juliet eating alone together, Kate seduces Sawyer and has sex with him. *The camping party finds the Kabel on the beach, and later sees a Helikopter crash into the ocean, followed by a blinking red light from a parachutist. Day 87 - Friday, December 17, 2004 *The camping group heads out into the jungle, and finds a backpack full of interesting items such as a Satellitentelefon and picture of Desmond and Penny inside the book Ardil-22 (Catch-22 in Portuguese). Desmond is now fully convinced this parachutist was Penny coming to rescue him. Desmond's vision is almost fulfilled when Charlie is shot, but Desmond decides to save him at the last second, and tells him to "duck". *Jack and Sawyer play ping pong, and Sawyer confronts Kate about her relationship with Jack. *The camping party then finds a parachutist in the tree, and Desmond cuts her down. They take off her mask revealing the face of not Penny, but Naomi. *Juliet and Sun go to the Stab-Station. Sun has an ultrasound which determines that her child was conceived on the island, making Jin the father. *While treating an injured Naomi, the camping group is stumbled upon by Mikhail, whom everybody thought was dead. Mikhail bargains with the group to let him go if he agrees to save Naomi. He administers first-aid and leaves, amid the protests of Charlie to the rest of the group. Day 88 - Saturday, December 18, 2004 *Juliet and Sun leave the Stab-Station around 6am. Before leaving, Juliet sneaks back inside and leaves a message for Ben on a tape recorder. *Naomi wakes up and tells Hurley that Flug 815 had been found and that there were no survivors. *Die Anderen set up camp at the Ruinen. *Ben reviews Juliet's tape. He tells Locke about Juliet's mission. *Ben tells Locke its time to kill Anthony Cooper. Die Anderen gather to watch but Locke is unable to kill him. Day 89 - Sunday, December 19, 2004 *Richard Alpert speaks to Locke. He gives him Sawyer's file and encourages him to use Sawyer to kill Anthony Cooper. Day 90 - Monday, December 20, 2004 *Die Anderen leave the campsite at the Ruinen for the "old place". Locke and Anthony Cooper are left behind. Locke is told to follow only if Cooper is dead. Day 91 - Tuesday, December 21, 2004 * Locke leads Sawyer to The Black Rock, where Sawyer murders Anthony Cooper. * Locke sees Danielle at The Black Rock, where she has come to retrieve some dynamite. * Locke gives Sawyer the tape recording to confirm to the other survivors that Juliet is a mole. * Sayid speaks to Naomi when it is decided that Jack cannot be trusted. Naomi tells Sayid how she got to the island and states that the complete wreckage of Oceanic 815 was found by underwater cameras with all the bodies onboard. * Sayid fixes Naomi's satillite phone but can't get a signal. * Kate finds out about Naomi and goes to Jack, telling him the other survivors don't trust him. Juliet thinks that they should tell Kate something, But Jack refuses. Day 94 - Friday, December 24, 2004 * Locke claims die Anderen will attack the beach on this date. Z6